Desolate Frequency
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Set during Season 3. Matt has gone missing as Reepicheep appears in Charleston. The Volm weapon causes great divide among the 2nd Mass. Anne is weeks away from labor. Meanwhile, Matt is caught in a completely different war of his own. T: Violence, Mild Language. First Crossover: constructive criticism would be most helpful.


**DESOLATE FREQUENCY**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Matt's lamp was still on when Tom walked past. It was two in the morning.

"Matt," Tom said with a knock. "Are you still awake?"

A ruffling of covers, the flick of the lamp. Tom smiled and opened the door.

"Alright you big faker, come on out."

Silence.

A chill ran up Tom's back, hin. s hands became a bit jittery, his mind beginning to come up with logical reasons as to why the light randomly turned off and nothing could be heard.

Nothing. There was no breathing, no evidence of a physical body, there was just Tom in a dark empty room.

For assurance and confirmation Tom pulled back the covers and turned the lamp on again.

"What in the world?" Tom asked a bit confused.

Standing on the bed very nonchalantly was a mouse with a circlet and blade at his side.

Tom looked over at the bedside table and noticed that a copy of _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader _lay open, pages down to keep Matt's stopping place. The patriarch then looked at the rodent, who in turn looked back at him.

"I'm sorry am I intruding?" The mouse asked.

Tom stepped back a bit and shook his head. "I must be dreaming."

"I know this might come off as a bit of a shock, but I can explain-"

"Yes, do, explain how in the world you got here, and where my son is." Tom said.

The mouse sighed, "I was hoping for an inquiry of my communication skills but, since you've asked- I haven't the slightest supposition of the present situation."

"Where is my son?" Tom asked as he walked back to the bedside.

The rodent stood silent.

"Don't play this game with me."

The mouse nodded and looked towards his left, contemplating his answer.

"Did you hear what I said?" Tom asked.

"I have keen orals sir, I can hear you." The rodent said.

"Then do you mind answering me?"

"Do you mind to tarry, because frankly I'm bewildered at this situation too."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"One minute I was at home and the next I'm here. Very peculiar. Besides, I've already answered your question before you asked it. I haven't the slightest supposition. I hate being repetitive so if you don't mind-"

"Do you know where my son is?" Tom asked.

Reepicheep rolled his eyes, "If I did sir believe me I would tell you straight away but since I don't I believe the luxury of a quick find is not available. Now please put the subject away for now, it's giving me a headache."

Tom nodded and picked up the book by Lewis, skimming through it and read a bit aloud:

"My own plans are made. While I can, I sail east in the Dawn Treader..."

"When she fails me," Reepicheep said finishing his sentence, "I paddle east in my coracle. When she sinks, I shall swim east with my four paws. And when I can swim no longer, if I have not reached Aslan's Country, or shot over the edge of the world into some vast cataract, I shall sink with my nose to the sunrise."

Tom closed the book. "So you're him, you're-"

"Reepicheep sir," the mouse said with a smile, "and whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Tom Mason."

"Now, this business of your son, his name?"

"Matt." Tom replied.

"When was he seen last?" Reepicheep asked.

"In this room."

The mouse nodded, jumped from the bed and landed on the ground.

"May I see that book a moment?" Reepicheep asked.

Tom nodded and placed the book on the ground, leaving it open.

Reepicheep scanned it.

"Why do I seem to remember portions of conversations but not the whole? Must be air sickness." He turned a page and found something interesting, very interesting indeed.

"You said that your son's name is Matt correct?"

Tom nodded. "Yes."

"You best pray that he's astute in warfare."

"He's not really, he's the youngest of three." Tom said.

Reepicheep nodded but said nothing.

"Why does that matter?" Tom picked up the book and noticed that his son's name was being written in place of Eustace.

"What's happening?"

"It appears as if your son has 'entered in' if you catch my meaning." Reepicheep said.

"I know what it means, and it's just one more burden to bear." Tom sighed, "I'm getting too old for this."

"Someone is a pessimist."

"I'll accept your ignorance of my situation for now." Tom said, "But I must get to bed, we'll speak of this tomorrow."

Reepicheep nodded, "Of course Master Mason."

"President." Tom said.

"I'm not aware of the title sir, I'm sure you'll elaborate more on the subject in the morning when explanations are given. Good night sir and sleep well."

Tom nodded and exited, closing the door behind him. The book in hand.

Reepicheep jumped over the nightstand, turned off the lamp again and nestled up rather comfortably then he remembered where he was and sat up.

"The unfamiliar hath taken me hostage- what nightmares that boy must now live- I pray no ill befall him! For we are both displaced and must find our way again. I just wish I knew how I got here. Perhaps sleep will provide an answer."

Tom climbed into bed and looked at the book again.

"What book is that?" Anne asked who was sleeping next to him. She was due to have the child in a few weeks.

"One of Matt's," Tom said, "apparently he's in it."

"Well, that's good, at least he's occupying himself." Anne said.

"Yeah," Tom said with a sigh as he turned a page, examining it further. "he's occupying himself alright. He's-" he paused and quickly got out of bed, as if an alarm had been raised.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know." Tom said and rushed towards Matt's room. Anne concerned, got up and followed him.

In the hallway he passed Hal.

"Dad, what's wrong? Are the Espheni making a move again?"

"No." Tom said.

Hal followed, "Well, is it the Mole, do we know who it is now?"

"No." His father said.

"Then what's wrong?" Hal asked a bit concerned.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with Matt."

In Matt's bedroom, Reepicheep tossed and turned, he was having difficulty getting comfortable. The mouse sat up.

"Well this effort of sleep has been futile in rest but lucrative in headaches and chest pains." He breathed in and out slowly, seeing if that would help.

"And apparently..asthmatic tendencies..." he collapsed on the bed and subdued to this pain.

Tom stood in front of Matt's door and checked the book again, it was the same state as it was when he last checked.

"Dad, what are you doing reading one of Matt's books?" Hal asked.

"Long story." Tom replied and opened the door with Hal following close behind.

"Reepicheep," Tom said, "are you alright?"

No answer.

Tom walked over to the beside and turned on the lamp.

Reepicheep lay motionless and had the face of solemnity as if he were about to enter the grave.

"Can you hear me?" Tom asked.

"Yes," the mouse said in a voice that matched his appearance, "I can hear you Tom."

"Dad," Hal said in disbelief as he looked at the mouse, "you can't be serious right."

"I know it sounds crazy, but yeah, I'm serious." Tom said.

"Perhaps you need to be reminded of your eyes sir." Reepicheep said looking at Hal the best he could. "Do you have complications with them?"

"No, I can see just fine thanks."

"What's going on here?" The mouse asked. "I don't feel well."

Tom looked at the book, "You're being erased from," he beheld a blank page. "there's something wrong here."

"What is it?" Hal asked.

Tom looked at his eldest son, "Matt's been taken. I don't know how or where, but he's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Anne asked.

"I mean, he's gone!" Tom shouted. "He's fucking gone!"

"No need to curse sir." Reepicheep said. "I'm sure everything will work out in the morning. Now please, for all our sakes and peace of mind why don't we try and regain some sleep?"

"You're right, no use shouting and complaining when there's nothing to be done about it." Tom said, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know sir." Reepicheep said. "I haven't.." he coughed, "been this ill in years."

"I can take you to the infirmary and keep watch." Anne said.

"No, don't trouble yourself madam," the mouse said, "best not make your labor come sooner than it has to."

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you're with child." Reepicheep said with the best smile he could pull off at the moment. "Oh what a happy occasion that will be."

"Are you sure I can take you to the-"

"I appreciate the offer and I am grateful of your service but I don't want to be a pester."

"No offense, but you're a mouse, I'm sure I can manage you." Anne said.

Reepicheep rolled his eyes and gave in, "If you must then you must, but please be careful."

Anne nodded, "How do you want me to-"

"I'm not fond of being handled but I'm willing to make an exception." Reepicheep said.

Anne walked and gently picked the mouse up.

"Tom," she said, "why is he important?"

"One moment Matt is here, next minute he's gone and he shows up. Very odd don't you think?" Tom asked.

"I agree it is odd," Reepicheep said, "but if you're thinking I would ever do malicious acts out of spite you have sorely misjudged me. But of course, my defense is bias."

"It is." Tom said.

"Let's go and see what we can do for you." Anne said and left with Reepicheep safely in her hand.

"Dad," Hal said, "tell me why you care so much about a rat?"

"I don't care so much about a rat," Tom said, "I care so much about Matt."


End file.
